Julian Bernardino's Seven Arnold and Flash Sentry X Preview Clips.
Here are seven preview clips of Arnold and Flash Sentry X. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shiv - Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget) *Edje - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Razer - Papa Louie (Papa Louie) *Klevier - Han Solo (Star Wars) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *UR-86 - E-123 Omega (Sonic) *Cutter - Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Rayn - Lulu (Hey Arnold!) *Ashelin - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Transcript Preview Clip 1 *Flash Sentry: So there we were, wheel to wheel with the nastiest racing cars I've ever seen. Razor sharp chrome gleaming in the dark, weapons bristling under rumbling hoods... *Chief Quimby: Oh... the Kras City welcoming committee. Have a drink...friend. *Flash Sentry: Yeah, well, whoever they were, they messed with the wrong racers! Arnold and I are world-famous! And we're connected too. We've been... Thanks... invited to Kras city for the reading of some will... a rich guy named Darth Maul *Officer Dibble: The big gang lord? *Flash Sentry: Yeah, "big" is right! We were Bowser Koopa's muscle in Haven City, but old tub of butter kicked the bucket. Anyway, where was I? Oh Yeah! Slowly the racers circled us. The smell of fear hung in the air, and the smell of something else too! I told Arnold, "Lose the suckers!" *Papa Louie: My, my, sounds like this city's terribly dangerous. Maybe we should get law enforcement to crack down. Hmm... hmm... hmm... hmmm... hmmmm... *Flash Sentry: Yeah, well, this place don't scare us. No nasty gang is gonna get us to turn tail and run. *Papa Louie: Sounds like they had you dead to rights. How did you survive? *Flash Sentry: Arnold was barely able to handle himself, but with my help we took 'em all out until only one was left. *Papa Louie: Really? You know, people in this town have a way of getting in over their heads... like at the bottom of the ocean. *Flash Sentry: Ehh... easy boys, my story's almost over. *Papa Louie: Yes, it is! *Flash Sentry: Wait a minute it gets better. Really! *Arnold: Flash, get in the car! *Flash Sentry: Arnold! Are you crazy? You ruined my story! *Arnold: NOW! *Flash Sentry: Agghh! What are you waiting for? Step on it, Arnold! *Arnold: I told you not to go out. We're getting death threats, Flash. Someone doesn't want us here. *Flash Sentry: Ya think?! I say we take the next boat home. *Arnold: Not a chance! Hang on! *Flash Sentry: ARNOLD!!! Preview Clip 2 *Arnold: Next time you and your thugs want a fight, maybe you should pick on someone your own size. *Papa Louie: My, my, I finally get to meet the great racer, Arnold. *Flash Sentry: And... *Papa Louie: And what? *Flash Sentry: What about me? *Papa Louie: Oh yes, you're the loudmouth storyteller from the bar. But Arnold... Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Your reputation precedes you. Oh, but I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Papa Louie. Maybe you've heard of me? I work for Mizo. Eventually, everyone does. *Arnold: I'm from out of town. *Flash Sentry: Yes, you are, aren't you? And you're showing up my boys on the track out there. Uhhmmhmmhmmm... Don't make me put on my goggles and show you how it's done. You wouldn't live long enough to see me cross the finish line. *Arnold: I'm ready whenever you are. *Papa Louie: Oh, I'm sure we'll match up soon enough. The race of the century, eh? Ehmmm... In the meantime, watch your back. I've heard someone arranged a few surprises this time out. Heh hmm hmm hmm hmm... Preview Clip 3 *Announcer: Another big race is about to begin. *Voice: 3... 2... 1... Go! *Announcer: And the light turns green! *(the race is on. Arnold and Flash take the lead) *Announcer: Here comes lightning! *(Arnold and Flash speed up, going faster and faster, until they fall down and break their car apart) *Announcer: This is amazing, folks! *(Arnold and Flash, having fixed the car, drive onward. They go faster and faster) *Voice 1: My right team efforts! *(Arnold and Flash speed onward and overtake everyone else) *Voice 2: Get off! Get off! *(Arnold and Flash's car speeds onward, but plunges off the bridge, then splashes into the sea while sinking. The car climbs outward, goes in pursuit, and catches up with the other racers in their cars) *Voice 3: Get off my track! *(Arnold and Flash's car speeds upward) *Voice 4: This is my track! *(Arnold and Flash's car goes faster and faster, speeds down a hill with the others, and thunders past the sea, but goes onward, and pounds onward. The racers speed through a nearby tunnel and race onward. Arnold and Flash's car get blown up and fixed again) *Announcer: Great action! *(Arnold and Flash's car pounds onward, catching up to the other racers) *Voice 5: Very good. *(Arnold and Flash's car battles onward and pounds past the other racers and speeds along the coast by the beach. The car gets blown up and fixed and races onward to catch up with the other racers) *Announcer: Nice shot! *Voice 6: No! *(the car goes onward with the racers, but races onward, then crashes again. It gets fixed and rushes onward and splashes into the sea, only to drown, before climbing back out and following the race cars and running past them) *Voice 7: Yikes! *Voice 8: Yo people! *(the car battles onward through a tunnel and gets blown up and fixed and follows the car again) *Voice 9: Very good, guys. *Voice 10: Oh! *(Arnold and Flash's car finishes 3rd place and gets a bronze medal reward) *Voice 11: Let's go again. Preview Clip 4 *Announcer: I love this sport. Last year alone, racing brought in more cash than Kras City's entire yearly budget. Now that's big. Believe it or not, it can get even bigger! I mean, with the right imagination. I'd like to see laws passed forcing the sport to be shown on multiple channels, maybe broadcast it in school for the kiddies. *Arnold: Seems like everyone's got a stake in this thing. *Lulu: Well, we certainly do. *Flash Sentry: There's a ton of money swirling around this sport! *TinTin: And when there's money... *Alice: There's crime. *Flash Sentry: I think Bowser Koopa's playing us! But, against who... I don't know. Preview Clip 5 *Arnold: Let's begin the duel! *(the racing battle deathmatch begins) *Voice 1: I'm getting rocked here! *(the racing duel continues as the cars fight) *Voice 2: (Wilhelm scream) Agh! *(the duel continues) *Voice 3: Ugh! *(the duel keeps going on) *Voice 4: Is now a good time to stop? *(the duel keeps going on) *Voice 5: Oof! *(the duel keeps going on) *Voice 6: Oh! *(the duel keeps going) *Voice 7: Stop the fight! *(the duel keeps up) *Voice 8: It's getting rough here! *(the duel keeps up) *Voice 9: Noooooooo! *(the duel goes on) *Voice 10: What a jam! *(the duel goes on) *Voice 11: Gonna leave a mark! *(the duel goes on) *Voice 12: Wanna go boom? Ha-ha! *(the duel goes on) *Voice 13: See ya, boys! *(the duel rages on) *Voice 14: That's not we wanted! *(the duel rages on) *Voice 15: Oh, come on, Arnold! Try harder than that! *(the duel rages on) *Arnold: Got him now! *Flash Sentry: Great shot! *(the duel rages on) *Arnold: We win again! *Flash Sentry: Yeah! Preview Clip 6 *Voice: 3... 2... 1... *Announcer: Wait for it. Go! *(the race begins as Arnold and Flash begin racing and defeating every single monster car. It goes on as fast as the cars go faster to do every lap and every place they go through and every high place they go above and every corner they round and every beach they encounter) *Arnold: Got them now! *Flash Sentry: Great shot! *(the car races around every place to defeat every monster) *Voice: Way to go! *(the next lap begins as Arnold and Flash begin racing and defeating every single monster car. It goes on as fast as the cars go faster to do every lap and every place they go through and every high place they go above and every corner they round and every beach they encounter) *Voice: Hold on guys! *Arnold: We're getting the hang of it! *Flash Sentry: We're doing it! *(the car races around every place to defeat every monster and win the race) Preview Clip 7 *Voice: Good luck everyone. *(the race begins as everyone goes to catch every artifact) *Voice 1: I'm gonna get them all. *Voice 2: In the back, baby. *(Arnold and Flash race in their car to grab an artifact as two players got two artifacts) *Arnold: Here comes lightning! *Voice 3: Ha! Piece of cake! *Voice 4: This one's for the ducks! *Flash Sentry: Why, those...! *(the race continues as everyone gets more artifacts while Arnold and Flash try to get more) *Voice 5: Got one! *Flash Sentry: Why, you...! *Voice 6: Mine! *Voice 7: I'll take that! (as Arnold and Flash grab another artifact) *Flash Sentry: Oh, you! *Voice 8: Feeling good! *(Arnold and Flash grab three more artifacts. The two heroes grab another artifact) *Voice 9: That's mine! *Voice 10: Darn it! *(the race keeps going on) *Voice 11: Eat my dust! *Voice 12: Fire in the hole! *Voice 13: Say goodnight, buddy! *Arnold: Never! *(the race keeps going on) *Voice 14: Out of my way! *Voice 15: That's mine! *(as Arnold and Flash grab four more artifacts and win the race with others getting more artifacts) Category:Julian Bernardino